Saigo no Shogi (Last Shogi)
by Little Hatake
Summary: For "MARS Challenge: Companionship". Shikamaru berusaha percaya sosok gurunya, Asuma, masih hidup dan tengah merangkulnya. Langkah demi langkah bidak digerakkan untuk melindungi raja, diiringi percakapan ringan antara mereka berdua. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini? Dan sebuah 'titipan' ada di genggamannya saat ia terbangun.


For "MARS Challenge: Companionship". Shikamaru berusaha percaya sosok gurunya, Asuma, masih hidup dan tengah merangkulnya. Langkah demi langkah bidak digerakkan untuk melindungi raja, diiringi percakapan ringan antara mereka berdua. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini? Dan sebuah 'titipan' ada di genggamannya saat ia terbangun.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Masashi Kishimoto**

Character: **Nara Shikamaru & Sarutobi Asuma**

Timeline: **Perang Dunia Keempat Shinobi**

~oOo~

**Saigo no Shogi (Last Shogi)**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

"_...untuk melindungi raja dari lawan tangguh, pengorbanan terpaksa dilakukan..."_

"...ru..."

"_...kalau misalnya _shinobi _Konoha adalah bidak, kau adalah _Keima..._"_

"...maru..."

"_Apa yang dilakukan Hokage_ _ketiga akhirnya aku mengerti..."_

"...kamaru..."

"_Benar juga, tentang cerita raja... Akan kuberitahu itu siapa..."_

"...Shikamaru..."

"_Kalian... Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino... Kalian tumbuh hebat..."_

"Shikamaru!"

Jounin muda ini tersentak dari lamunannya. Langkahnya terhenti diiringi tatapan heran dari seorang gadis di sebelah kanannya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, beradaptasi dengan situasi yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang baru saja ia lihat. Fragmen-fragmen yang tadi sempat berloncatan di alam bawah sadarnya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja, seolah terserap oleh suara feminim yang menyadarkan dirinya itu.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu, Temari. Terselip nada khawatir di sana.

Shikamaru belum juga membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan sebuah jawaban. Ia masih terlalu bingung. Air wajahnya menampakkan kekagetan yang kentara. Detak jantungnya sedikit tak beraturan, sinkron dengan tarikan napasnya yang sedikit memburu. Setitik peluh menuruni pelipisnya. Jelas sekali tercium bau amis bercampur besi menusuk-nusuk indera penciumannya pada fragmen terakhir. Namun, kini bau tanah basah masih segar terguyur hujan yang menggelitik hidungnya. Suara lemparan kunai, teriakan _jutsu_ dan pedang saling beradu terganti oleh riuh rendahnya suasana di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Ia tak melihat lagi pijakan yang luluh lantah terangkat dari bumi, dihiasi bercakan darah dan mayat bergelimpangan serta sosok gurunya dengan wajah yang retak dan kelabu menguasai keping matanya—khas _Edo Tensei_. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang saling berkejaran menyebabkan genangan air terciprat ke sana ke mari dan orang-orang yang mulai keluar dari rumahnya sehabis hujan berhenti.

Apakah ia sedang... _bermimpi_?

"Shikamaru, berapa jam kau tidur semalam?" Temari bertanya lagi sekalipun pertanyaan pertamanya belum terjawab.

Jika ia bermimpi, mengapa tepukan tangan Temari yang menyentuh lengannya saat bertanya terasa begitu nyata? Tawa riang anak-anak kecil tadi sangat jelas memantul di gendang telinganya, bukan erangan kesakitan dan minta tolong yang dalam sekejap mengabur lalu hilang tak berjejak. Sebuah palu imajiner menghantam tengkoraknya berkali-kali, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan nyeri.

Temari masih berkacak pinggang menunggu Shikamaru untuk menjawab dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu, pemuda Nara ini akhirnya menjawab asal, "Hmm, dua jam, mungkin?" Ia pun tidak yakin ingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

"Dua jam?! Dasar Naruto! Dia Hokagenya tetapi melimpahkan sebagian besar tugas memeriksa laporan misi kepadamu sampai kau harus tidur larut!" Temari melangkahkan kakinya kembali menyejajari Shikamaru.

Tak ada respon dari perkataan Temari. Shikamaru sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Keheningan sempat meyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa menit sampai suara Shikamaru memecahnya. "Aku... melihat bayangan perang... dan Guru Asuma dalam keadaan _Edo Tensei_..." Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, masih berusaha memecahkan misteri adegan-adegan yang menghantuinya.

Temari tak langsung menimpali. "Perang?" Gadis itu memandangi Shikamaru dengan seksama. "Mungkin kau bermimpi buruk karena terlalu banyak memeriksa laporan misi itu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Dan Guru Asuma, jika dia di bawah pengaruh _Edo Tensei_ berarti dia sudah meninggal, sedangkan kita sekarang sedang menuju rumahnya untuk membantu persiapan perayaan pernikahannya yang kedua tahun."

Cukuplah penjelasan Temari untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika ia tadi hanya bermimpi. Dan sakit kepala ini mungkin hasil kurang berkualitasnya istirahat yang ia lakukan.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras. Ajukan cuti seminggu pada Naruto dan beristirahatlah."

Baiklah, saran Temari akan ia lakukan besok setelah perayaan pernikahan Asuma hari ini—apa tadi? Pernikahan?

"Pernikahan itu merepotkan."

Selesainya cibiran itu terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru bertepatan dengan sampainya mereka di depan rumah Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang!" Kurenai menyambut dengan hangat, bayi laki-laki di gendongannya pun berceloteh riang.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Asuma. Beruntung gurunya itu tidak menyadari tatapannya yang setengah tidak percaya, berusaha percaya jika Asuma masih hidup dan merangkulnya sekarang. Ia masih belum dapat melupakan iris sarat kesedihan dan kerinduan di _mimpinya _itu.

Suara berat Asuma membuyarkan kembali pikiran kalutnya. "_Nee,_ Shikamaru. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain _shogi_ bersama. Ayo, kita bermain di dalam! Biarkan Kurenai dan Temari yang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk nanti malam!"

Lalu, Shikamaru mengikuti langkah gurunya memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Sarutobi.

"Kita lihat, apakah kemampuan _shogi_mu menurun setelah enam bulan menjabat sebagai wakil Hokage, Shikamaru?" Asuma menyiapkan pion _shogi _dan papannya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Guru."

Guru dari Tim Sepuluh ini meletakkan pion pertamanya. "Dengan kemampuanmu, sebenarnya kau sanggup untuk menjadi Hokage, tetapi kau tidak mau."

"Jadi Hokageitu merepotkan." Giliran Shikamaru menjalankan bidaknya.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau akan beralasan seperti itu. Tapi, mengapa kau menerima tawaran Naruto untuk menjadi wakilnya?" Satu langkah lagi Asuma memajukan pion.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, berpikir sebelum memutuskan _Keima_nya bergerak. "Si berisik itu tidak akan tahan memeriksa puluhan laporan misi setiap harinya dengan tenang di belakang meja."

"Dan kau tega membiarkan aku tidak memiliki lawan bermain _shogi _selama enam bulan ini?"

"Itu lebih baik dibandingkan melihat desa terlantar karena Naruto terlalu sibuk mengeluh 'Aku muak dengan laporan ini!' atau semacamnya." Salah satu pion Asuma yang menangkap pion milik Shikamaru langsung ditangkap lagi pada langkah Shikamaru selanjutnya.

Asuma tertawa, karena jawaban muridnya yang sudah dewasa dan langkah yang ia ambil. "Enam bulan tidak bermain _shogi_ tidak menghilangkan cara permainanmu. Kau masih saja menjaga pion-pion prajurit sekaligus memakan bidakku karena kautahu _Kaku_mu terancam." Asuma belum menggerakkan bidak apapun di gilirannya kali ini. "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena kau mau melakukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan seperti itu—memeriksa laporan satu persatu, kautahu seperti apa rasanya."

"Setiap orang bertambah dewasa, Guru Asuma. Aku tidak mungkin terus menjadi seorang anak kecil yang dengan seenaknya menolak pekerjaan karena aku anggap merepotkan."

Salah satu _shinobi_ dari dua belas Ninja Pelindung itu tersenyum. Ia baru sadar jika pemuda di hadapannya meskipun raut wajah setengah malasnya masih melekat, tetapi ia sudah berkembang melebihi ekspektasinya.

Suara gesekan-gesekan bidak di atas papan kayu menghiasi suasana reuni kecil ini. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk membuka suara. Guru dan murid ini menikmati kesunyian yang tenang dan hangat, disinari oleh mentari yang mulai meninggi.

Asuma melirik sebentar ke arah _Kaku_nya yang sekarang dalam keadaan terjepit lalu menatap Shikamaru. Ia belum juga membuat keputusan, entah masih memikirkan strategi—memajukan _Kin_ atau menangkap _Kyo _milik Shikamaru—atau ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu dengan muridnya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang dewasa, apa kautahu salah satu indikator seseorang sudah dianggap dewasa?"

Atensi Shikamaru teralih pada pertanyaan gurunya. Tak ada perasaan kesal karena Asuma belum menyelesaikan gilirannya seperti dulu. Ah, ia juga merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, bermain _shogi _berdua dengan Asuma sembari mengobrol ringan. Biasanya mereka akan bertaruh, siapa yang kalah harus menanggung biaya perayaan selesainya misi. Tapi kali ini, tak ada taruhan, hanya ada perasaan hangat yang perlahan menjalar di jiwanya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia amat rindu kepada sosok pria berjanggut yang sudah ia panggil guru sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ini. Shikamaru menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Asuma.

Tangan kanan Asuma membentuk angka satu. "Pernikahan." Satu kata ini sukses membuat Shikamaru memutar bola matanya tak acuh.

"Mengapa harus pernikahan?"

"Karena pernikahan memerlukan persiapan mental yang cukup tinggi, Shikamaru. Lihatlah Chouji, baru saja ia menikah seminggu yang lalu dan Ino yang akhirnya menerima lamaran Sai." Akhirnya, Asuma menggerakkan _Kin_ untuk melindungi _Kaku_. Belum saatnya sang perdana menteri dikorbankan. "Tinggal dirimu di tim sepuluh yang belum berniat untuk menikah."

"Menikahi seseorang itu sangat menyusahkan. Aku menyerah saja," lugas Shikamaru. Ia hendak mengambil _Keima _namun diurungkan.

"Tidak semerepotkan yang dibayangkan."

"Kauyakin?"

"Paling kau hanya harus tahan oleh istrimu yang menyuruhmu menaruh barang di tempatnya kembali atau membantu memakaikan popok jika kau sudah memiliki bayi."

"Dan itu terdengar merepotkan." Terdengar dengusan kecil dari Shikamaru. Ia gerakkan beberapa langkah _Kaku_nya, menjaga raja dengan menangkap _Keima _Asuma. "Aku lebih baik mendengar keluhan Naruto seharian daripada omelan seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku."

Asuma lagi-lagi tergelak. "Yang aku sebutkan tadi hanya sepersekian jika dibandingkan anugerah yang akan kau dapat. Kau akan selalu tersenyum mendapati istrimu di sampingmu setiap pagi, mengucapkan 'Semoga harimu baik' tiap kau pergi ke luar dan mendengar suara anakmu akan menguapkan semua kelelahanmu seharian." Tiba-tiba, Asuma memindahkan _Kaku_, menyerang secara frontal ke daerah lawan.

"Sepertinya terlalu cepat kau mengambil langkah itu." Shikamaru menujuk pion _Kaku _Asuma. "Dia akan jadi santapan empuk untuk bidak-bidakku."

"Kau merupakan lawan yang tangguh, Shikamaru. Untuk melindungi raja dari lawan tangguh, pengorbanan terpaksa dilakukan."

_De ja vu._

Palu imajiner itu sekali lagi memalu kepalanya. Muncul kembali nyeri di kepalanya yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Erangan tipis terdesis dari kedua bibir Shikamaru, namun cukup jelas untuk tertangkap telinga Asuma. "Kau tidak ap—"

Shikamaru dengan cepat memotong perkataan Asuma, menggerakan tangannya memberi tanda jika ia baik-baik saja. "Hanya kurang tidur. Aku akan meminta cuti cukup lama pada Naruto sesuai saran Temari."

Mendengar nama seorang gadis disebut oleh Shikamaru, Asuma tersenyum jahil. "Saran Temari? Apa aku tidak salah dengar jika kau menuruti saran dari wanita yang kau anggap merepotkan itu, Shikamaru?"

"I-ini bukan se-seperti yang kau bayangkan, Guru!" Shikamaru berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Kentara sekali dari garis-garis merah jambu di kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha! Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kau memikirkan pernikahan. Usia kalian berdua sudah cukup untuk membangun rumah tangga bersama."

"_Urusai!"_ Pemuda Nara ini membuang pandangannya pada papan _shogi_, tapi wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Ia menangkap bidak _Kaku _Asuma dengan _Kyo_nya yang bebas.

Bidak-bidak saling berlompatan dan saling menangkap. Sebelum Shikamaru mengambil gilirannya, ia terdiam sejenak, seperti menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang dari Asuma. "Guru," panggilnya.

Asuma menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Kemana rokokmu?" Shikamaru tidak mencium bau asap yang dibencinya itu dari awal mereka bermain. Sekarang, jangankan asap putih mengudara, sebatang candu itu pun tidak terselip di antara kedua bibir gurunya.

"Aku belum memberitahumu jika aku sudah berhenti merokok sejak anakku lahir, yah?"

Kedua mata Shikamaru terbelalak lebar, tak percaya jika Asuma akan melepaskan _trendmark_ merokoknya. "Mengapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang jika lelaki sejati itu merokok?"

"Lelaki sejati memang merokok. Tetapi, suami dan ayah yang baik akan rela berhenti merokok untuk anak dan istrinya." Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah pria ini.

Shikamaru pun ikut tersenyum. Gurunya dapat meninggalkan kebiasaan buruknya itu karena ia ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Efek sebuah pernikahan memang di luar dugaannya.

"Dan kautahu apa hal terbaik yang kaudapat dari sebuah pernikahan?" Iris abu-abu itu bertemu dengan hitamnya iris Shikamaru. "Kau akan sangat bahagia ketika kau sadar darahmu mengalir deras di dalam tubuh seorang 'raja', Shikamaru."

"_Rajanya adalah... anak-anak yang nantinya akan melindungi Konoha..."_

"Errgghh!" Pukulan palu itu kali ini adalah yang terkeras. Seolah meretakkan tulang kepalanya, menyebabkan Shikamaru sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit yang langsung mengambil alih kendali syarafnya. Ia mencengkram kuat kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan dengingan nyaring yang muncul dan melenyapkan sakit ini.

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat! Beristirahatlah!" Asuma sangat khawatir melihat muridnya tersiksa menahan nyeri seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi, Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita lanjutkan permainan," dan menggerakkan _Hisha _jauh ke depan.

Asuma hanya dapat menghela napas mendapati Shikamaru yang bersikeras terus bermain. Setelah memastikan keadaan Shikamaru mulai membaik—terlihat dari tangannya yang perlahan turun dari kepala dan napasnya yang mulai teratur—, pandangannya ia seret kembali pada papan berkotak-kotak di hadapannya. Asuma memperhatikan posisi bidak-bidak miliknya dan Shikamaru, terlihat ketidakyakinan di matanya. "Shikamaru, apa kauyakin mengambil langkah ini?"

Shikamaru mengikuti gerakan jari Asuma, matanya pun menelusuri bidak demi bidak yang tersebar di papan.

"_Outte..."_ desis Asuma.

"Tidak, tapi _tsumi_..." Raja Shikamaru sudah terkepung. Jarak _Keima, Gin _dan _Kyo_ Asuma memang berjauhan, tetapi membuat pergerakan raja terhenti. Langkah Shikamaru memajukan _Hisha_nya malah membuka lebar pertahanannya, tak peduli kemana pun ia menggerakkan bidaknya, raja akan tetap tertangkap.

Skakmat.

Shikamaru menggerutu pelan. Ia tidak suka kekalahan. Sakit kepalanya ternyata mengganggu konsentrasinya dan membuat ia salah mengambil keputusan. Sedangkan Asuma tertawa puas. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalahkanmu, Shikamaru!"

Kekalahan pertamanya ini memang sangat menjengkelkan. Asuma juga terkejut saat ia kebingungan melihat rajanya sudah tidak dapat lagi bergerak. Tapi hei, ini tidak buruk juga. Entah mengapa ia menikmati tawa bahagia gurunya itu. Tanpa sadar, ia turut tertawa.

Setelah puas mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya, Asuma mengambil bidak rajanya dan menarik tangan kanan Shikamaru. "Raja ini... Suatu saat, aku akan menitipkan 'raja'ku padamu, Shikamaru." Ditutupnya genggaman tangan muridnya setelah ia menyimpan bidak rajanya di sana.

Kembali, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dengan pukulan-pukulan yang tak ada hentinya bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping, mengikuti gravitasi yang memaksanya untuk jatuh. Kali ini, Shikamaru membiarkan dirinya kalah oleh rasa sakit, sudah tak mampu memberontak. Beberapa detik kemudian, kesadarannya mulai menipis dan senyuman hangat Asuma yang terakhir kali dilihat sebelum kedua matanya menutup.

.

* * *

.

Debuman keras suara wajahnya menyentuh tanah berdebu menjadi pengantar bangunnya ia dari sebuah tidur panjang. Suara yang sama terdengar di sana-sini diiringi suara aduhan yang mulai mengisi langit hitam di atasnya. Shikamaru bangun dari posisinya yang ambruk di atas bebatuan keras. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Lilitan pohon putih yang mulai melayu disingkirkan dari tubuh. Orang-orang yang ia kenal sebagai anggota Aliansi _Shinobi _pun melakukan hal serupa. Setelah mampu berdiri, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi pada seseorang di sampingnya. Ketika ia melangkah, ia merasakan sesuatu berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

Sebuah kayu kecil berbentuk segi lima dan tertulis sebuah kanji di atasnya.

_Gyokushou_.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Keima = Kuda

Kaku = Bishop/Perdana Menteri

Kin = Jenderal Emas

Kyo = mirip seperti Benteng, tetapi tidak dapat bergerak mundur atau ke samping

Hisha = Benteng

Outte = Skak

Tsumi = Skakmat

Gin = Jenderal Perak

Gyokushou = Raja

Setelah lumayan lama ga main ke fandom ini, akhirnya saya publish fic lagi di sini, huehehe... Fic ini didedikasin untuk **MARS Challenge: Companionship** yang diselenggarakan oleh **kai anbu**. Mudah-mudahan kerasa hubungan antar guru-murid nya, soal Asuma yang mengajarkan bahwa pernikahan itu tidak seburuk yang Shikamaru bayangkan.

Soal istilah _shogi_nya, tadinya saya mau kasih tanda *, tapi berhubung kebanyakan dan agak mengganggu, jadi saya hilangkan aja dan silakan baca ulang sambil liat artinya XP *dilempar laptop*

Ini dadakan banget publishnya, dan mudah-mudahan ga lewat deadline.

Wokeee, silakan tekan tombol REVIEW dan beri kesan dan saran kalian, _minna-san ~^^~_


End file.
